


Visions

by PrincessAddieJ



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAddieJ/pseuds/PrincessAddieJ
Summary: When Addie's visions are bad, they're horrible. But when they are good, they're great. Though the great ones don't come often, the princess enjoys it when they do.





	

At first, the princess was sure she was just having exceptionally vivid dreams. Though she was accustomed only to nightmares that left her screaming herself awake in a cold sweat every night, these images peppered with color and such rich detail that felt as though she had already woke left her with a pleasant feeling she couldn’t find in herself to complain about. However, as time moved on and the dreams Addie found behind closed eyes started to mimic reality with startling accuracy, she became increasingly frightened. It took several days of watching the most intense déjà vu she had ever felt before the girl could speak her concerns aloud to her father. Jareth’s answer was absurdly simple, yet Addie had not been prepared to hear it.

She was having visions.

According to the King, this was not an uncommon occurrence for fae, and he seemed altogether pleased, (which was an uncommon occurrence), that his daughter was catching fleeting glimpses of the future. For the most part, Addie was not entirely dissatisfied with this information. It meant that her magic was growing ever stronger, and it wasn’t as though the visions themselves were unpleasant. On the contrary, they were some of the happiest things she could hope to see. And the few times they had ever been anything less than agreeable, the princess treated them no differently than the other night terrors she had grown accustomed to.

Tonight, however, her vision left her with a warm feeling deep in her chest that could not be ignored, and she longed for the reality to make itself known.

 

The night was still and peaceful – as most nights in the Underground were, unless its King or Queen were unbearably upset – and Addie slept soundly in her father’s arms. This was not new. Both of the little princesses found immense comfort sharing their parent’s bed, and with so many terrible events plaguing the little family as of late, Jareth and Megan welcomed the proximity. Addie would curl into Jareth, enjoying the warmth and safety his lithe sleeping form provided, while Luna slept as close to Megan as physically possible without actually sleeping on her . . . and sometimes even doing that, too.

But tonight, as Addie stretched in her sleep, looking for purchase against the silk sheets, her hand brushed against impossibly soft and smooth skin. She did not need to open her overtired eyes to know that she had nearly woken her baby brother, sprawled comfortably between herself and Luna. His tuft of wild hair was bleached white in the dim moonlight, and two little fangs peeked out from behind rosy lips the same shade as his father’s when he was without makeup, forming an ‘o’ with a sleepy yawn. A mirror match slept to his immediate left, deeply asleep with the late hour for the first time in days.

At the farthest edges of the bed, the King and Queen shared tired smiles as they watched their children sleep. Each of the young ones moved in turn, searching for the ideal sleeping position while their parents remained still. It was not lost on either of the rulers that the first time all of their kids were asleep at a normal time, they could not find the will to close their own eyes, no matter how desperately they both needed the rest.

“We’re going to need a bigger bed,” Jareth offered, his thin lips turning up at the edges.

“Mhmm,” Megan replied simply, snuggling back into Luna with a smile that said it could wait just a bit longer.

 

Addie’s eyes opened to reality at that. Much was the same as it had been in her vision. She was stretched out against Jareth, who slept peacefully under what little section of blanket she had not stolen from him in her sleep. Luna was curled up in Megan’s arms, snoring loudly next to her mother’s ear as was routine. Somehow, Megan’s breathing was still rhythmic with sleep through the noise, and she slept on. But unlike her vision, there were no blonde babies taking up the middle of the bed between Addie and her sister. She could not decide whether she was ultimately happy or sad about that fact, and instead of pondering further, reached a hand to touch Megan’s arm wrapped about Luna, quickly falling back into blissful sleep.


End file.
